Bounded by Love
by turtle fan
Summary: An emotional and dramatic take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together.


All I'm going to say is that I'm probably not the only one wondering how Vegeta and Bulma got together. Enjoy!! J  
  
Ch. 1 Mysterious Future  
  
"Yoncha, do you know who that mysterious boy was?" asked Bulma as she sat at the kitchen table. They had just gotten back from welcoming home Goku home . But as he had come down to greet them, a young man had approached him and asked to talk to him. After they had finished talking, Bulma and the others wanted to know what they had talked about, but Goku would not tell them, although he had told Bulma that he hoped she had a healthy baby. "Well,'' Bulma thought, Yoncha must be ready to finally pop the question!!J"  
  
"No, Bulma. But I guess he's not lying about the androids. I might as well start my training as soon as possible. The guys and I are getting together in an hour to discuss some training strategies. Want to come?'' he said. " No thanks,'' she said , "I'll just stay and finish the laundry."  
  
"WOMAN!!!!!! W here is my clean laundry!" yelled the haughty Vegeta. Nobody knew why he was staying at Bulma's parents' house, but they all found it funny that he sometimes got pushed around by Bulma. "For your information, I'm not your slave!!!! You could at least come and get it . Sheesh!!!!" she yelled back.  
  
Angrily, Vegeta stormed into the laundry room and picked up his laundry pile. Then he got Bulma by the wrists and told her, " Don't you dare yell at me ever again!!!" and left. But before he was out of range, Bulma got the box of soap and threw it at him, hitting him on the head and spilling all over his clothes. "And don't you dare ever tell me what to do again, you jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said as she closed the door before Vegeta had a chance to react. That woman must have guts to have done that to me, he thought, she won't be able to resist me for long.  
  
No woman has ever said no to the Prince of all Saiyans. (Yes, Vegeta is going try to seduce Bulma, but he's only doing it to make Yoncha really mad. Stupid male ego.) As he walked to put up his laundry, he decided that today he would do some training in the special gravity capsule that he had forced Bulma's father to build for him. "Then I'll show Goku who's the stronger Saiyan!!!!" he said as he reached his room.  
  
After the incident with Vegeta, Bulma stood folding the laundry and thinking about what had just happened. Why should she take this abuse? It was her house and he had just barged in and made himself at home. He hadn't even asked anybody. And he was so mean. But Goku was also a Saiyan and he wasn't that mean. "He just really creeps me out," said Bulma as she realized that all of her thoughts tied into Vegeta. It was going to be a very long three years.  
  
Two weeks later, she heard an explosion coming from the gravity chamber. As she walked into it, she saw that it was filled with smoke and realized that there was somebody on the floor. "Oh, no. Vegeta!! Get up," she said but to no avail he remained unconscious. She tried to pick him up, but he was just too heavy for her. "Dad, help me!!! Something's wrong with Vegeta."  
  
After her father had helped her carry him to his room, she stayed in to be there when he woke up. "Vegeta, you silly man. How could you think that your body could tolerate all of that incessant training?" she would tell him over and over again. For the next two weeks she would always go to check on him to see if he had woken up yet, but no such luck. After Yoncha would come home from training, he would always find Bulma waiting for Vegeta to wake up.  
  
"Bulma, I'm getting worried about you spending so much time with him. It's not like your just being there will help him to wake up." He saw that she didn't even answer him, so he left the room and went to get his dinner. "You don't even try to understand," she said when he had already walked out of the room.  
  
So, was this first chapter okay? I hope so and I also expect to hear from y'all, whether it be compliments or complaints. See 'ya next time! :) 


End file.
